The Price is Right (1994)
This is chronicling the ill-fated short-lived 1994 version of The Price is Right (also formerly called The New Price is Right). This version is distributed by Paramount Television. Game Format Pricing Games Some pricing games on The New Price Is Right (not to be confused with the current version's original title) were played with slight modifications to the rules as played on the daytime version. Games which usually featured grocery products were played with unwinnable small prizes instead (e.g., Golden Road, Grand Game and Hole in One (or Two)), and some games featured other experimental rule changes. *'Barker's Markers:' The name was changed to "Make Your Mark" the single time it was played on this version of the show, as Bob Barker was not the host of this version. This name was adopted on the daytime show in 2008 when Drew Carey became the host. *'Clock Game:' The game was digitized, with no prop on stage for it, and the contestant was provided with a $1000 range in which to guess the price of each prize. The game frequently used prizes with four-digit prices. On some occasions a third prize was awarded as a bonus for winning (a rule change which was adopted on the daytime version in 2009). *'Hole in One (or Two):' Small prizes were used instead of grocery items. When an item was chosen, its price was immediately revealed and then placed in line if it was higher than the previous prize chosen. On the daytime version, the price flags are arranged in line according to the contestant's choice before the prices are revealed. *'Magic #:' This used a Double Prices-like prop to hold the prices of the two prizes rather than the models hold them. The Magic Number set by the contestant playing was superimposed in between. *'Plinko:' While the top prize remained the same at $5000 per chip for a potential total of $25,000, two configurations of slots were utilized (one of which featured replaced the outer $100 slots with two $2500 slots). The method of earning chips was also changed from choosing the right number in the right position to a higher/lower pricing format with smaller prizes worth up to $400. *'Punch-A-Bunch:' During some playings, Davidson pulled the slip out of the hole as soon as it was punched. The player then decided to keep the money or punch another hole. On the daytime show, the slips are not revealed until the contestant has made all of his or her initial punches. *'Safe Crackers:' Instead of having the secondary prize (the one in which its price doubles as the safe's combination) inside the safe with the main prize, the secondary prize was outside the safe and talked about after the model locked the door. *'Superball': Instead of waiting until guessing all three small prizes before rolling the balls, the player rolled after each correct guess. *'3 Strikes:' The first number was lit at the beginning of the game and the number could repeat elsewhere in the price. Four chips representing the remaining numbers in the price were then placed into the bag with three strike chips. These rules were adopted on the daytime show in 2008, but the game's original rules returned in 2009. Also, the super-imposed "NO" sign for misplaced numbers was replaced with a red box which appeared around the space where the contestant thought the number he/she pulled out belonged in; it melted down the on the screen if the contestant was wrong. Showcase Showdown The Showcase Showdown was played with the traditional Big Wheel (in which the spinners were ordered from highest to lowest), but it mostly used a new format called "The Price WAS Right." This was played like the One Bid games in the daytime version. The three players stand in front of a quasi-Contestant's Row, arranged either by least to most winnings or by the order they were called. A vintage commercial for a product was presented to the three contestants who were then asked to bid on what the product cost at the time the commercial first aired. The contestant with the closest bid without going over advanced to the Showcase. In the event that all three contestants overbid (which rarely happened), the bids were erased and began again, with Davidson instructing contestants to bid lower than the lowest bid in the previous round. No bonus was awarded for a "Perfect Bid." The Showcase The Showcase was also changed. With only one person playing the Showcase, the pricing game Range Game was modified for this round. A new prop was built with a $60,000 scale ($10,000 to $70,000). During the show's final commercial break, the winner of the Showcase Showdown chose a range at random between $3000 and $10,000 (in $1000 increments). A single showcase was then presented. Once it was finished, the rangefinder was started up the scale. The contestant pulled a lever when they thought the showcase value was contained within the range. If correct, the contestant won the showcase, which was generally worth between $20,000-$60,000, comparatively higher than average showcase values on the daytime show (which, at the time, offered showcases usually worth between $10,000-$30,000). Although this Showcase format was unsuccessful in the United States, a modified version of this is used on versions of the show in other countries. A music package by Edd Kalehoff was made for this version, along with some recycled cues from the daytime version thrown in for certain events. This package was recycled into the daytime, Million Dollar Spectaculars and Gameshow Marathon episodes after this version's cancellation. Models Julie Lynn Cialini Ferrari Farris Lisa Stahl Merchandise In 1994, a blue Table Top Pinball game was released in order to commemorate and promote the ill-fated nighttime syndicated version with Doug Davidson at the time. The game included, an electrical cord, a promotional booklet with photos/slides and three radio jingles on reel-to-reel tapes. TPIR'94_1.jpg TPIR'94_2.jpg TPIR'94_3.jpg TPIR'94_4.jpg Trivia The show's set, some props and its theme song were reused and recycled later for the unsold 1994 lottery game show pilot called Cash Tornado, hosted by the late former Card Sharks star and the late announcer Jim Perry and Gene Wood respectively. In addition, veteran TPIR producer Roger Dobkowitz was a contestant playing Force Field, and Lisa Stahl modeled. Stahl later became the second hostess of the syndicated lottery game show Flamingo Fortune. The theme was also used on the British version of TPIR called Bruce's Price is Right hosted by the late Bruce Forsyth it ran on ITV from 1995 until 2001. It was also used in some international versions of TPIR such as Israel and Spain for example. Host Doug Davidson is best known for playing as Paul Williams on CBS's long-running daytime soap opera The Young & The Restless. Davidson has appeared on Family Feud during Soap Opera Specials on both the Combs and Karn versions. Davidson has also hosted live stage versions of both The Price is Right and Family Feud. Stations Stations that aired this included: * New York–WWOR * Los Angeles–KNBC * Chicago--WBBM * Philadelphia–WTXF * San Francisco–KTVU * Boston–WBZ * Houston--KTXH * Dallas/Fort Worth-KXAS * Denver--KUSA * Phoenix--KPNX * Minneapolis–KLGT (now WUCW) * Miami–WDZL (now WSFL) * Seattle–KIRO * St. Louis–KMOV * Cleveland--WUAB * Indianapolis--WTTV * Baltimore–WBAL * Kansas City–WDAF * Norfolk- WTKR * Dayton–WKEF * Cedar Rapids–KWWL * Madison--WISC * Louisville - WAVE * Austin, TX - KVUE * Tuscon - KGUN * Detroit - WKBD * Harrisburg - WHP * New Orleans - * Salt Lake City - KSL * Montgomery, AL - WAKA * Columbus, OH - WSYX * Washington, D.C. - WDCA * Tampa - WFLA * Portland - KOIN * San Antonio - KENS * Providence - WLNE * Wilkes-Barre - WYOU * Green Bay - WFRV * Flint - WEYI * Beaumont - KJAC * Palm Springs - KMIR * Omaha - WOWT * Buffalo - WUTV * Anchorage - KIMO (now KYUR) * Fairbanks - KATN * Paducah - KFVS * Charleston, WV - WCHS * Macon - WMGT * Yuma, AZ - KSWT * Dothan, AL - WDHN * Roanoke - WSET * Greensboro - WXII * Tallahassee - WTWC * Altoona, PA - WTAJ * Marquette, MI - WJMN Photos Trade Ads TPIRAD 1993 P1.jpg TPIR1993AD_P2.jpg TPIR1993AD_P3.jpg TPIR19931.jpg TPIR19932.jpg TPIR19933.jpg TPIR19934.jpg TPIR19935.jpg TPIR19936.jpg TPIR19937.jpg TPIR19938.jpg TV Guide Ad 11811450_781108828672348_992512727569312768_n.jpg Tickets TPIR159.png TPIR160.png TPIR162.png Logos purplelogo.jpg greenlogo.jpg Screen Caps tnpirintro.JPG stage.JPG doug.JPG door.JPG vidwall.JPG showrange.JPG showprice.JPG wheelair.JPG pricewas.JPG 67comm.JPG bids.JPG clockgame.JPG 3strikes.jpg crane.JPG tnp_01.jpg tnp_02.jpg tnp_03.jpg tnp_04.jpg tnp_05.jpg tnp_06.jpg tnp_06a.jpg tnp_07.jpg tnp_08.jpg tnp_09.jpg tnp_10.jpg tnp_101.jpg tnp_102.jpg tnp_103.jpg tnp_104.jpg tnp_105.jpg tnp_106.jpg tnp_107.jpg tnp_108.jpg tnp_109.jpg tnp_11.jpg tnp_110.jpg tnp_111.jpg tnp_112.jpg tnp_12.jpg tnp_13.jpg tnp_14.jpg tnp_16.jpg tnp_17.jpg tnp_113.jpg tnp_114.jpg tnp_115.jpg tnp_116.jpg tnp_117.jpg tnp_118.jpg tnp_119.jpg tnp_18.jpg tnp_19.jpg tnp_20.jpg tnp_21.jpg tnp_22.jpg tnp_23.jpg tnp_24.jpg tnp_25.jpg tnp_26.jpg tnp_27.jpg tnp_28.jpg tnp_29.jpg tnp_30.jpg tnp_31.jpg tnp_32.jpg tnp_33.jpg tnp_34.jpg tnp_36.jpg tnp_37.jpg tnp_38.jpg tnp_40.jpg tnp_41.jpg tnp_42.jpg tnp_43.jpg tnp_44.jpg tnp_45.jpg tnp_46.jpg tnp_47.jpg tnp_48.jpg tnp_49.jpg tnp_50.jpg tnp_52.jpg tnp_53.jpg tnp_54.jpg tnp_55_001.jpg tnp_56.jpg tnp_57.jpg tnp_58.jpg tnp_59_001.jpg tnp_60_001.jpg tnp_61.jpg tnp_62.jpg tnp_63.jpg tnp_64.jpg tnp_65.jpg tnp_67.jpg tnp_68.jpg tnp_69.jpg tnp_70.jpg tnp_71.jpg tnp_72.jpg tnp_73.jpg tnp_74.jpg tnp_75.jpg tnp_76.jpg tnp_77.jpg tnp_78.jpg tnp_80.jpg tnp_81.jpg tnp_82.jpg tnp_83.jpg tnp_84.jpg tnp_85.jpg tnp_86.jpg tnp_87.jpg tnp_89.jpg tnp_90.jpg tnp_91.jpg tnp_92.jpg tnp_93.jpg tnp_94.jpg Episode Status See Also The Price is Right The Price is Right (1972) The Price is Right (1985) Road to Price Rich Fields Gone Wild The Price is Right Male Model Search Perfect Bid: The Contestant Who Knew Too Much Link [http://web.archive.org/web/20010204005700/http://www.tpirsite.com/newprice/newprice.htm The (New) Price is Right @ tpirsite.com (via Internet Archive)] Video Category:The Price is Right Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:1994 Premiere Category:1995 Ending